Old Habits
by belle dans bleu
Summary: You can't teach an old dog new tricks. Lucius is no exception to this rule, he resorts to dastardly measures to ensure that he gets what he wants.


**A/N: I own nothing. This was just something that's been lingering in my files. Unbeta'd. Review if you enjoyed. :)**

* * *

><p>Ron groaned as the heavy veils of unconsciousness started to lift and the stirrings of waking life began to settle in his mind. He struggled to open his sleep-laden eyes but when his gaze swam into focus there wasn't much adjusting he needed to do as, slowly, it dawned on him he was in a stifling dark room. Blinking slowly, he took in the oppressive feeling with confused wonderment as a yawn slipped from his mouth. He moved his hand to cover his mouth but was taken aback as it stayed firmly in place, tied to a corner. He twisted, on what he now recognized as a bed, squinting to try and see what was holding him back. To his dismay, he found that he couldn't move properly at all, his limbs were bound to the corners of the bed.<p>

"The hell?" He murmured in a light panic, writhing around on sheets but the silk ties tightened, pulling his arms and legs further apart and closer to the bed posts. "What the hell?" He tugged at the ties urgently, again and without fail, they tightened, squeezing his wrists and ankles to a near breaking point.

Several candles flickered to life and the fireplace blazed on, lighting the room. The redhead snapped his eyes shut, the brightness temporarily overwhelming him. The door swung open and a man waltzed in, humming lightly to himself twirling around to his offbeat music. Venturing a peek, Ron cracked an eye open, taken away by his surroundings. Deep red silken curtains blocked his view of the door, but didn't block out the glow of the fireplace, whose warm flames caused an eerily sensual glow over his body. The curtains twined down around mahogany posts so deep, they almost looked black, and flowed into the sheets underneath him.

"Hello my darlings," a voice purred.

'_I know that voice._'

In several places, the silk sprang to life—shifting and coiling like serpents made of sheets. "How are you today my lovelies?" The man cooed; several snake heads appeared closer to him and a few actually hung off the side of the bed, causing the top of the bed to creak and bow under their weight. Ron shifted in dread as the voice clicked into place, the ties pulled at him again, and in the light he saw it was the end of a snake's tail that bound him to the bed. "Daddy missed you," his father-in-law cooed, "yes, he did but now it's time for daddy to spend time with our guest."

The snakes moved as one and parted themselves aside, and Lucius' blue eyes lit up in delight, "You're finally awake!" he beamed pleasantly, settling at the edge of the bed. "For a moment there, I thought I was going to have to take you to Severus to if he could wake you. I'm afraid in my old age; I forgot how much knock-out powder should be used." He grinned apologetically then reached out of sight, to come back clutching a golden chalice. "_Augamenti_. Here, drink this; you've been asleep for a while." He tipped the cool cup to the bound man's chapped lips and the redhead drank gratefully, all questions of why he was there escaped him until he was sated.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He panted; squinting at his smiling face before glancing around him, as far as he could see, the room around him was bare. "What am I doing here?"

Lucius smirked and turned to put the cup back, "Come now babies," he chided, four large snake heads draped down from the canopy, each facing the older blond, who stroked their heads affectionately. "You can let him up, daddy's here now." The bindings loosened from around his wrists before dropping lifelessly to hang around the posters. Ron hesitated to sit up, so he settled on rubbing his sore wrists in consolation.

"I'm old Ronald," Lucius deadpanned, moving closer to sit at Ron's flank. "You can't tell by looking at me," He preened at his own compliment, though wistfully running a hand through his thinning hair. "But I'm aware of my losing battle with my once magnificent beauty." He sighed heavily, crossing his legs at the knee and resting his forearms on his thighs. "I love my son, Ronald and I've always tried to give him the best in life. Now that he's an adult, he doesn't need me anymore…he can take care of himself. Recently, I've found that I'm quite jealous of him actually…he's successful on his own merits. Where I shamelessly used my father's name to get what I wanted; _he_ doesn't use the name to get what he wants anymore. He's surrounded by people he loves and that I know love him, another thing I never had but most of all…he has a very good spouse. Now don't get me wrong," he plowed on, "Narcissa is wonderful. The greatest most loyal wife any man could ask for…she gave me my only heir. But there was always missing something…"

"Mr. Malfoy," he hesitated, his mind spinning over several conclusions to this conversation. "You're not making sense. Why am I here? Where's Draco?"

"We're getting to that Ronald," Lucius reprimanded, tapping the prone redhead on the nose with his long index finger. "Have some patience. Now where was I?" he paused, looking thoughtful and tapping his chin for good measure. "Right…I've been watching you and Draco. I've never seen such…_cohesion_ in a couple…such unity and grace. I remember, one evening Narcissa and I stopped through for the night on the way to see some family in Germany. I just couldn't sleep and-" he hesitated; an uncharacteristic flush gracing his cheeks. "I was wandering around the house, I didn't think anyone would be awake at that time of night…but there I was just walking when I overheard you two making love. You were _very_ energetic."

"You listened to us?" Ron croaked, trying to keep the embarrassment from his voice; he remembered that night very clearly. It was almost two years ago, he and Draco had finally gotten the boys down for the night and they had snuck down to his study—kissing, and giggling, and groping each other like teenagers. When he had thrown Draco on the desk, they had gotten a little more than _enthusiastic_ with the thought of possibly getting caught.

Lucius laughed heartily, caressing the side of Ron's face, "Yes, Salazar yes!" He turned his fingers to himself and trailed them longingly down his neck. "It was invigorating. I haven't felt so alive since my Hogwarts days!" He touched Ron's chest lightly, marveling at the soft fiery chest hair. "I want you to fuck me like you fucked Draco that night. I want to shout until my throat is hoarse. I want to be walking odd for days after." He smiled coyly and leveled such a sensuous stare at the younger man, "I want you to fuck me, Ronald."

"Mr. Malfoy," Ron squeaked, shifting away from the patriarch's wondering hands. "Draco and I are _banded_. I'm not going to cheat on him. I mean, w-we have a family together…my children…_your_ grandchildren."

The blond smiled like the cat that got the canary, "I'd have never been able to pick someone like you, Ronald. Anyone in your position would have taken me up on my offer as soon as they realized what was on the table. I can tell you really love him; just like he loves you." He sighed wistfully, clasping his fingers together. "He's been searching for you, you know," He started casually, his silver eyes locked on his hands, "Tirelessly, searching these last few days. In fact, just today he dropped Raphael and Lucian off with Narcissa so he and Potter could search for you more effectively. The boys are _so_ worried, they've hardly stopped crying." He shook his head sadly.

"Then let me go!" Ron's stomach twisted nastily, knowing that his son's needed him, his lover needed him. "You'd rather them be sick with worry? They're your own family!" He made to get off the bed, but quicker than lightening, a silk tie wrapped tightly around his ankle. He yelled in frustration, trying to pry the tie from him, when another tie whipped out to firmly grasp his wrist. He tried thrashed angrily, but was retied to the posts with a thick piece of silk crushing his torso before his anger could spread.

The Malfoy Patriarch tsked, "My babies won't let you leave, Ronald. Not without my permission to go." He smirked, petting the silk around his midsection, his fingers absently brushing the redhead's flushed, fevered skin. "Harry's been looking for you…Ginny too," he paused dramatically; "…you know this kind of stress isn't good for her baby. You've been gone for nearly three days and I don't think anyone has slept peacefully."

Reluctantly, Lucius withdrew his hand, and reached into his robes producing a front page clipping of the Evening Prophet. If it wasn't for the fact he blinked every so often, you'd have thought it was a muggle picture. Draco stood stock still, his eyes frosted over with his 'Malfoy' mask firmly in place. He was next to Harry who looked just as icy. Ron knew better, he could see the panic in his lovers' eyes; he could pick-up on the fact that he was wearing glamour charms and noticed the lack of sleep creeping up on his face.

"Lucius…" he begged, tears springing to his eyes, "please let me go. Please, let me go back to my family."

The blond stood and wrapped his robes tightly around him, as if he'd been gravely offended. "I _want_ to let you go Ronald, truly I do. You don't know _how _heart-breaking it is to see the boys so torn up and Draco is so lost without you. But I will not let you go before I get what I've been waiting for. The sooner you decide you'll fuck me, the faster you'll be home."

"But its Draco, he's-he's your son." Ron hoped that trump card would work, but Lucius gave a blithe smile.

"And he's your husband." He drawled, "He's already doing all he can to get _you_ back. What are you willing to do to get back to him?" He quirked his brow sensuously, eyeing the half-naked redhead. "Stew on that Ronald. I won't be back tomorrow. Narcissa have made arrangements to take the boys away for the weekend, while Draco and Harry search for you." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Until Monday, Ronald," he winked then swept out of the door, the room falling to darkness once again.

He'd been gone three days with no last word; he knew Draco was beside himself; undoubtedly his mother and Ginny were fueling his fire even more. He loved his mother and sister dearly, but their nervous worrying tended to convert even the strongest person into a distressing mess. That was the last thing Draco needed. He had to be strong for the boys… What _would_ he do to get back to his husband?

'_What are you willing to do to get back to him?'_ It wasn't like he was a stranger to sleeping with other men, even older men. Before he and Draco decided they wanted to settle down and have a family; they were swingers. Their weekends consisted of beautiful tropical places were they would enjoy the beach during the day, have dinner, fool around a little while getting ready, and then they would hit the streets; perusing different high end sex clubs exclusive only to wizards. It didn't dampen their relationship, it enhanced it. When it was just them, they had the most mind blowing sex.

'_But it's Draco's father.'_ His brain reminded him. However…Lucius _was_ attractive, as far as older men went. He was regal, with the most captivating ice blue eyes, and the firmest handshake Ron had encountered—the strong and powerful without crushing your fingers, type of grip. _'What would Draco do if he found out I did this? Would he leave me and take the boys?'_ He clenched his fists, thinking about losing his three year olds.

After being married for a few months, he and Draco decided that they wanted to start a family. Using a surrogate witch, they implanted sperm from both of them, hoping one would take. It was a surprise to everyone on the birthing day when two boys emerged, each looking identical to their biological father. Lucian was his son, with his chubby red freckled cheeks and strawberry blond hair and a penchant for reading. Raphael looked like Draco, but acted like Ron; he followed Ron everywhere. He missed their sweet smiling, sticky faces. The words echoed in his head, what if Lucius was baiting him to show Draco Ron was weak? That he'd willingly sleep with his father just to get a way. _'Barter with him?'_

'_What do I have that he wants?'_

'_I think you know the answer to that.' _

He closed his eyes, feeling the dredges of insanity tug at corners of his mind. Lucius probably hadn't been gone for more than 10 minutes. What was he going to do for two whole days? He struggled a little, but the sheets didn't tighten, in fact it loosened, just a little. _'It's like it knows I've given up.'_ He sighed squeezing his eyes tighter together. What was he going to do? _Could_ he fuck Lucius? It could happen; he was like an older Draco but harder. Ron liked to think the places Draco were slender for a man he received from his mother; Lucius was taller and broader than his prodigal son.

Hours trickled by without his knowledge. He slept as soundly as a person could be tied in such a position. House elves came two times a day to feed him broth laced with potions to keep him sustained and healthy, and magically bathe him with a rag. He thanked Merlin the first time it happened, he couldn't imagine having a house elf rub him down. By the time Lucius arrived, Monday, Ron had a plan ready for exactly how he wanted this _thing_ to go down.

"Hello, Ronald!" Lucius boomed as he sauntered into the room. Ron cringed at the full brightness, when the house elves came, only a few candles would spark to life. The sudden invasion after being in the dark was nauseating. "I'd say the boys said hello, but you weren't found." He ducked under the silk, ignoring the heads that tried to brush against him. He plopped down in the same place as last time, a faux pout on his lips. "The lead in Japan was a hoax; just eager little people wanting to meet _the_ Harry Potter." He scoffed and shook his head. "Draco was livid as you well know. So how was your weekend? Was it an insightful one?"

"Yea," he licked his lips, "but I have a few requests."

The older Malfoy gave him a crooked smile, and quirked his brow while asking, "Do you really think you're in a position to be asking things, Ronald?"

"You have to swear you won't tell Draco."

He actually looked surprised, "Of course I'm not going to tell Draco! What we do is between us."

"I want to do this my way. I want -"

Lucius' look of amusement was back, "I think you misunderstood my point…"

"I think you misunderstood _mines_," Ron shot back, feeling some of his natural power coming back, "there are times when Draco is in charge…but clearly that night was not one of them. As I was saying, I want us to have dinner. I'm an old fashioned sort of man, Lucius. I believe in wining and dining before sex. Since I've been fed shit these last few days; I won't allow anything to happen until I get a good meal."

Lucius looked absolutely pleased, "I can allow that. What will you have for your last meal Ronald?"

"Steak, the biggest and best steak you can get your hands on, roasted potatoes with Brussels sprouts and don't skimp. I know you've seen me eat. Bring a bottle of red wine and a wireless."

"Hmm…I see someone has had time to plan." He grinned coquettishly, "I don't see the harm in providing you these things Ronald. I'll be back tomorrow with everything."

"Why not tonight?" He asked, too eagerly.

Lucius gave a simpering pout, "I'm having dinner with Draco and the boys." He smirked, "However, I'm glad you agreed to this, seeing them hurt like this is almost unbearable. Until then!" He swiftly planted a kiss on Ron's cheek and disappeared again, leaving him alone.

The ties coiled away from his limbs as the lights slowly came on. A tub appeared with a bar of soap, along with a changing screen and some clothes hanging on top of it. He eased off the bed slowly, his body felt weak as he tried to stand on his own. It was difficult at first, but he made it to the tub and happily cleaned every inch of himself –twice. Freshly clean, he stepped out of the tub and grabbed the towel that was floating towards him. Drying his skin, he stepped behind the screen and changed into the clothes.

It looked like something Draco would pick out for him, flattering to his hair and eyes all in the same shade. The pants were a soft stylish material hugging him nicely, if not a little to snug on his rear, but he didn't mind that, it made his ass look more delectable. Slipping on the socks, he emerged to find a table set with two place settings. A bottle of red wine was chilling next to a singular candle.

As the door opened, the tub and changing station disappeared. Lucius entered, with a flourish, a pleased smile on his face. He looked over Ron's wardrobe with a satisfied nod.

"Good evening Lucius." He grinned, truly pleased to see the older man. If he was forced to have this evening, he was going to try and enjoy himself and that started with interaction he'd been craving for days.

"Good evening Ronald." Lucius was shocked into silence as the young man gaited to him and then pulled him into a light hug, kissing either side of his face.

"Did you have a good day?" Ron ushered Lucius over to the only seats in the room, pulling out the chair he gestured to it, a bright smile on his face.

"Yes…err…Ronald…?" Lucius gave him a hesitant look, an _odd_ feeling starting in his chest.

"Call me Ron," the red-head intercepted, quickly, gesturing again to the chair.

"Uhm…yes…Ron…I'm not exactly sure why you're doing all of this. It's a bit much."

Ron beamed at him, silently proud that he was making the older man uncomfortable, "It took Draco a while to get used to my brand of dating, as well. Don't you worry, though, it will grow on you, as well. Now, I insist you sit."

Lucius sat, a little flustered as Ron took the chair opposite him and busied himself with uncorking the wine, "Now, I do believe I asked you a question."

"Oh, it…it was fine."

"Did you help search for me again?" He smirked slyly, first pouring the libation into the blonds' glass then into his own.

"No," Lucius murmured absently eyeing the glass, "I spent the day primping for tonight."

Ron chuckled, his eyes slowly running up and down Lucius' body. All black, as usual, but it always served to add to the powerful man's aura. "I should have guessed. You do look even more beautiful than usual."

Lucius gaped, as the redhead swirled the wine around in his glass by the stem, a charming smile nestled on those sensuous pink lips. He turned his head away, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. Ron intended this to be a _real_ date; he hadn't done this since before he married Narcissa and _they_ hadn't even dated; as soon as she was out of school they were married and living together.

"Why are you doing this?" The insecurity broke through his voice, though he wasn't trying to show any emotion.

"You asked me to fuck you and I'll do it under my own terms. Like I said, I'm very old fashioned. I remember my Auntie Muriel forcing me to take etiquette lessons before I went to Hogwarts; it was the worst summer of my life. She claimed many women couldn't resist a well mannered man."He snorted, sipping his wine. "Little did she know those lessons bagged me a Malfoy." Ron winked. "Now, back to the niceties. What did you do at Hogwarts?"

The elder man grabbed his glass and swallowed a good amount in one sip. "I—I was captain of my quidditch team and head boy." He stuttered, trying to dredge up memories from a lifetime ago. "We won the cup only once, my seventh year."

Ron smiled, "That's an incredible Lucius! I'm not able to say the same for the few years I played. I was rather bad at quidditch, actually. Well," he grinned wolfishly. "I got better. Some people even called me a king." Lucius smiled, vaguely recalling Draco complain about the 'Weasel King' and how he was a shame to the name of quidditch keeper, but then caught himself before quickly finishing his drink to push his son from his thoughts. "Please, don't drink too much. It'll only make you more nervous." However, the redhead refilled the empty glass. "What was your favorite class in school?"

"Ancient Runes, I was very good at decoding."

"Impressive. I can't say I enjoyed that class, all the symbols looked the same to me."

"I suppose your favorite class was Divination's?" Lucius teased, sipping the wine slowly.

The redhead scoffed, "Absolutely not! Although I was strangely good at it, I despised Professor Trelawney. That woman could predict a thousand ways for you to die but couldn't tell you if there was rain in the immediate forecast. I did have a thing for Care of Magical Creatures though. It was interesting to learn about all the magical beings that live among us."

"They can be fascinating." Their eyes met and Ron gave him a wink causing Lucius to flush and look away clearing his throat.

Thankfully the food appeared on their plates and the conversation was stopped as Ron tucked into his warm meal. Every once in a while he would pull himself away from his food, smile pleasantly and dive back in. "Good God…you don't realize how much you love good food until you've been fed shit for a few days." He finished his first glass and topped himself off. "Did you get the wireless?"

"Yes," the blond reached into his robes and pulled out the miniature wireless. He waved his hand over it and it returned to full size.

"You're very good with your hands." Ron leered, reaching over to turn the radio on to find a good station; he leaned back content as a slow jazzy beat slipped from the speakers. Lucius looked nervously at the wireless and then at Ron; his fingers were itching to bring the glass to his lips so he could guzzle down the wine so they would effectively kill his nerves. _Why_ was he so worried all of a sudden? He'd been planning this day for nearly two years and now…he was _scared_?

"Everything alright?" Ron asked, resting a hand on his knee.

He jerked his leg away from the touch, "I think we should just get on with this." He belted out. "All of this wasn't what I wanted."

Ron stood, a light smirk playing on his lips, "Dance with me."

"Ronald-"

"Dance with me." He said firmly, grabbing the older man's hand and pulling him to his feet. It was apparent Lucius had a bit too much to drink as he stumbled into Ron's chest. He flushed and tried to pull away, but Ron wrapped his arms around him as they began to sway. "It's alright to feel what you're feeling." He murmured into the blonds' ear, "Many men don't feel like they should get wined and dined. It's not a macho thing to have happen to you. You're a beautiful man, Lucius Malfoy and you deserve to have this experience the proper way."

The Malfoy Patriarch melted into Ron's embrace, as he allowed the young man's words to flow over him. Ron found him _beautiful_. He wanted to treat him _properly_. Now he knew, without a sliver of doubt, why his son had fallen hopelessly in love. No other man could love Draco as unconditionally as Ron. Suddenly, a small part of him felt bad for his intentions. He couldn't do this to his son. He couldn't do this…

At that moment, Ron held him closer and pressed a light kiss on his temple. "When was the last time you went dancing, Lucius?"

"Many years, Ron. Many years…"

"You should make a habit of doing it more often. You're a wonderful dancer, and I'm sure Narcissa would enjoy it." Lucius gave a light hum of approval and nuzzled his face into the younger man's chest. They danced through another song before Ron tugged him back to their abandoned chairs. He topped their glasses off and smiled seductively. "Have you ever been with a man, Lucius?"

The blond's cheeks darkened immediately, and he took a mouth of wine, to delay his response. Ron just smirked at him and mimicked his action. "No, I…once I got close to _doing_ it, but we were interrupted and never found another opportunity to try it."

"And just who was the lucky man to _almost_ have Lucius Malfoy?"

The blush deepened and his finished his glass, more than aware that Ron had finished his own too. "Rosier" he murmured, "Evan Rosier."

Their glasses were refilled again and Ron beamed at him cheekily, "After tonight, I will be the only man to say I have had the pleasure to have the legendary Malfoy Patriarch." He sipped his drink and then stood once again, offering his hand to the sitting man. Lucius tried to drain the glass in one gulp, but Ron stopped him, plucking the glassware from his hand and using that same hand to haul him up.

They danced again, and this time, Lucius wrapped his arms around Ron's neck while the redhead pressed him close. They were a little off beat with their swaying, but that didn't matter to him. This was the most fun he'd had since he could remember. When did he become an old fuddy-duddy that didn't enjoy the simple pleasures of swaying in someone's embrace?

Tomorrow night, he would surprise his darling wife; first he'd take her out to dinner, and then find a place that would allow them to dance until her feet hurt. At the end of the night, he would carry her home – up to their boudoir and lay her upon the bed, remove her shoes then kiss her dainty little feet– he was pulled from his thoughts when Ron gave his backside a firm pinch.

"There you are," he smirked, using the patented _Malfoy _smirk. "I thought I lost you to the drink. No more for you." He chided before Lucius could respond that he was alright, Ron's lips were on his in a soft hesitant kiss. Instantly, all rational thought flew from his mind. He pressed his body into the redheads and the kiss became heated.

On their own accord, his hands snaked into the taller man's hair and in return, he was awarded a soft moan and an eager thrust of hips. Ron's large hand tightened on his lower back and then they were walking backwards, to the bed. Ron fell first, and he went tumbling after, the clash of teeth not deterring their frantic kissing and mindless hands.

Ron's hands deftly unhooked his robes and pushed them from his shoulders. Somehow they flipped and those large freckled hands were stroking up his chest, touching him so firmly yet…gently. Lucius moaned into his mouth, arching his back off the mattress. "When was the last time you've been touched, Lucius?" He purred, rolling his hips against the writhing man beneath him.

He cursed softly, his hands gripping Ron's shirt, "A _very_ long time."

The redhead tsked, "That just won't do." He peeled Lucius' shirt off, then slowly unbuckled his belt. Ron shot him a demure look while bending over and unzipping his trousers with his teeth. Thank Salazar he wasn't wearing anything underneath, he got to feel the heat of Ron's mouth without obstruction. Then he was naked and lost in the sensation of Ron's hands running up and over his thighs, his pelvis, and his abdomen. Then those glorious lips were enthusiastically caressing his flesh—everywhere but where he yearned to have them.

"Oh Ron."He groaned; the sensations, the alcohol and his backed up desire would be what Lucius would blame later for the embarrassing fact he came so quickly over so little touching. Ron looked surprised, but pleased.

"Tonight, Lucius will be a night better than you could have possibly imagined." He winked and recoiled from the flushed, limp body. "Would you like to undress me?" He asked huskily, biting his lip, a button pinched loosely between his index finger and thumb. Lucius eyed him lazily from his position then nodded. Ron crawled over and hovered within arm's reach. With great relish, Lucius slipped each button free and slipped the material from his shoulders.

Ron's body was gorgeous; he had lost the muscle definition that being an auror required, but still maintained a toned physique. "Touch me" Ron commanded, and Lucius was quick to please. He was lean and covered with hair that was softer than it appeared. Ron rolled his hips down and the blond moaned, spreading his legs to get more friction.

"Take this off." Lucius huffed, tugging at Ron's pants line. He was too beside himself to try to figure it out. Ron chuckled and eagerly stripped. In an instant he was back over the older man, leering down at him.

"You're absolutely gorgeous like this." The redhead murmured running his hands up and down Lucius' pink responsive body. He leaned down and slowly took Lucius' mouth to his, kissing him slowly and languidly. The young man's erection rubbed against his own throbbing member, inflaming his desire to an almost painful point. They moaned as a pace was set to match their hot probing kisses. "Do you have any lubricant?" Ron asked between kisses placed along Lucius' long neck.

"I found a spell for it."

Ron bit his shoulder, "It's not nearly as fun with a spell."

"I didn't know." The blond gasped at the sting of Ron's teeth on his muscle.

"We'll make it fun." He promised, kissing the place he bit. "Get your wand." Lucius scrambled to get his wand. Did he bring it with him? He couldn't be sure, his head was so clouded. He felt so high…

He found it in the folds of his robes and was eagerly on the bed, pressing the wood into Ron's hands, who chuckled. "I don't know the spell. You'll have to do it." He pushed the wand back into flustered hands and began to kiss his way down his body.

Lucius moaned as his warm tongue circled around a nipple. Oh Salazar…he wasn't going to last. Trying to ignore Ron's mouth, he pointed the wand to his backside and wordlessly applied the lubricating charm. He groaned at the sensation of Ron's teeth tugging his nipple combined with the slick coolness of the lube. Red hair trailed down his body, led by moist lips and a hot tongue. _Finally_ Ron reached between his thighs, and he inhaled deeply.

"Ron," he panted, his cock twitching to be touched. In response a hand shifted his balls and a probing finger circled his entrance. He arched off the bed, spreading his legs wider. Ron chuckled and sucked a ball into his mouth as his finger slid easily into his tight hole. "Salazar!" Lucius bucked up, wanting—needing more. The young man chuckled, sending delicious vibrations straight to his cock.

Another finger joined the first as he licked his way up the underside of the blond's flushed prick, then he was engulfed in his mouth, as those fingers worked steadily in and out of him. "More," he panted, bouncing on the long digits, spreading his legs to the point that they ached, but he didn't care. Ron was fingering him and touching him so assuredly he could see the stars. Then a third finger was added and he froze as his orgasm threatened to take him away.

As if sensing this, Ron withdrew, "Alright Lucius?" He shook his head, too far gone for words but he didn't need it. Ron was climbing closer to him, stroking his own cock. "This will hurt more than my fingers."

Shy silver eyes looked up at him, "Should I…should I get on my knees?"

Ron smiled softly, "I have no intentions of taking you like a whore. I want to see everything I do to you. You wanted this, and I want you to have it all." He leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the patriarch's lips. The tip of his cock pushed against Lucius' arse and his silver eyes widened as his hips involuntarily pressed down for more. Ron chuckled breathlessly then pushed in.

He was right, it was more painful than his fingers. Hell, he was used to fucking himself with a few fingers but _this_. Shit…he was so big.

"Shh…" Ron soothed, wrapping his hand around Lucius' deflating cock. "Try and relax."

It was easier said than done, but with Ron stroking him and licking his nipple, he wanted the red-head buried deep in him. "More." He bore down on him, and Ron hissed in pleasure, pushing a little further in. It was heaven. It was agony. It was everything he had ever wanted. It was better than he could have ever imagined. He didn't realize that Ron hadn't stopped pushing until he felt his balls pressed against his ass cheeks.

"Shit you're so tight." Ron whispered reverently, his eyes closed.

Those words spurred something in Lucius, and he started to move his hips. He wanted to be sore in the morning. He didn't care if he'd limp for days. All he wanted was the feel of this man claiming him. Ron growled in his throat and took one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder, he seemed to know exactly what Lucius wanted. A sadistic part of him wondered if he fucks Draco like this often to know that his dear old father would like to be fucked the same exact way.

All possible thought disappeared immediately as Ron began to move within him; slow and steady, occasionally circling his hips. "Harder," And he was obliged, Ron arched his back to change the angle of his penetration and Lucius lost it.

"Look at me." Ron snapped, Lucius wasn't coherent enough to know that his eyes had closed. He looked up into Ron's blue eyes, darkened with the pleasure he was giving and receiving. "Good, I want you to watch me as I fuck you." The redhead gripped behind his knee and fucked him into the soft bedding. The blond quaked and quivered and groaned as he was carried away in the sensations of being thoroughly fucked. He couldn't imagine _not_ getting fucked like this, nightly. He couldn't imagine what his life would have to be like after this moment.

Ron's hands were back on his cock, and he was coming before he realized it. His seed hit his stomach and chest and some got on the redhead's belly. The man above him growled and fucked him harder, shaking the frame of the bed. He could see the shapes of his snakes shifting in a disgruntled manner but that didn't mean anything to him. He was surprised that they didn't break the bed with the force Ron was using. "Ron…." He moaned. Feeling another orgasm threaten to rip threw him. Ron blindly grasped his other leg and put it on his shoulder.

And Lucius came again, harder than the other two times. He heard Ron groan and felt his body fill with hot semen. He didn't know what happened after that, as he plunged head first into blissful darkness.

* * *

><p>Lucius stood enviously, watching everyone flock to the redhead. He's been home for a month now and yet everyone acted as though he had just been found. They revolved around him, wanting him to see them, wanting to bask in his affection and have their affections returned in earnest. His grandson's never left his side, despite everyone trying to coax them away. Ron would just laugh and wave the people away as he relished in the boys unending attention.<p>

Living out his fantasy had been the best and worst thing ever. The best: because he had rekindled his romantic relationship with his wife; it was like being young all over again, shagging and snogging all over the manor. The worst: because at night, when he laid down, his little wife tucked safely into his arms, his mind would wonder to Ron. He would quiver at the thought of another go with that passionate stallion of a man.

Narcissa brushed past him, her hand imperceptibly grazing the front of his crotch, bringing his attention to her. She winked at him as the apples of his cheeks turned red. A knowing smirk came over her lips as she sauntered away to join the heavily pregnant Ginny Zabini and Fleur Weasley in conversation about the latest fashion robes. He looked back to Ron, who was looking at him was a knowing smirk.

_Can't be_. He thought, once again, straightening his stance. The morning after he'd woken from their tryst, he'd cast the most powerful oblivate on the slumbering redhead, but over the past month, when he and Ron would catch eyes, Ron would always level him with that same knowing smirk, as if he knew something he shouldn't. He'd made sure to erase every sinful moment from the younger man's mind. Yet, there was that smirk again.

As if reading his mind, Ron swept over to him, his little shadows right on his heels. "I see you've stopped limping." He said flippantly.

Lucius' stomach bottomed out, "What?" His gaze dropped to the two boys staring at them in confusion.

"I hope now that you're able to dance as fluidly as you once did. Must be, you don't look as tense as you used to." He winked and his eyes slid to Narcissa, who looked radiant, like a woman that got shagged on a regular basis. "I'm glad I was able to set things right." He quirked his brow, "Come on, boys. Let's go find your dad." And he was off, searching for the other blond male in the room.

_Couldn't be_…but this exchange confirmed that Ron somehow remembered everything.


End file.
